Mortal Cyn
by TheMartiniFaeire
Summary: A beautiful girl whose blood sings for one of the Volturi. A beautiful girl destined for a young werewolf. A choice is to be made.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: im deleting my other story. i just dont feel it anymore. im making a new one.

btw, i dont own twilight or the characters. i wish i did. sigh

--

Chapter One

Cynthia Carroway stood awkwardly in front of the classroom. Her eyes scanned the room for an empty seat. She inwardly rejoiced when her eyes landed on an empty seat beside a pretty girl who was talking with an unbelievably handsome guy.

She slowly made her way to the pair, not noticing the stares she was attracting. She tentatively smiled "Uhm, could I sit here? This is the only seat left." The girl immediately grinned "Sure, I'm Bella. That's Edward." her tone was welcoming. More welcoming than the other girls she had met that day.

"Hi, I'm Cynthia" she replied shyly, gracefully slipping into the seat. Edward nodded towards her and then called Bella's attention back to him. He wasn't being rude, he just wanted to Bella's attention on him. Bella gave one final smile to Cynthia and continued their conversation from where they left off.

Cynthia didn't mind being left alone. She was actually relieved. She didn't need to go through awkward conversations with them.

She opened her bag and took out a sketch pad and a pencil. She looked around her, the guys in her class were glancing her way and winking when she caught their eye and the girls were either glaring at her or smiling shyly. She then looked at the couple beside her. They looked so perfect and at ease around each other. They were speaking quietly and Bella laughed at something Edward said.

They were the perfect models.

Cynthia let a small smile slip on her face as her pencil flew across the page of her sketch pad. She drew the girl like she saw her, sweet and pretty. She drew the guy as he seemed, intimidating and handsome but loving. She was so caught up in her drawing she didn't notice the class was over.

"Cynthia, right?"

She looked up and saw Edward staring right at her. She blushed, not because of him but because she was caught drawing them. Edward looked at her weirdly but waited as she packed up her stuff into her canvas bag.

She looked at him expectantly and waited for him to speak. Edward cleared his throat "Well, Bella wanted to ask if you wanted to sit with us." She was surprised. She didn't know Bella but she wanted her to sit with them? Bella must be really nice, she though. But she knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

She grinned excited "Sure" She followed Edward out of the classroom where Bella was waiting for them. She was talking to an unbelievably beautiful girl who looked just as friendly as Bella.

She grinned when she saw Cynthia "Hey! I'm Alice" Instead of shaking her hand, Alice hugged her. Taken aback by such friendliness, Cynthia let out a surprised grin "I'm Cynthia. Call me Cyn." She replied with just as much enthusiasm. Alice grinned and looped her arm around Cyns arm and guided. "So tell me where you're from." She spoke to her like they had known each other their entire lives.

Alice's happiness was so contagious Cyn didn't feel like an outsider anymore. She pursed her lips and thought before she replied "All around actually. But my home is in New York."

Alice's eyes lit up "New York! Wow, Forks must seem so dull if you've come from New York. Tell me about it." She gushed happily. Cyn was just as happy to talk about her home. She had lived there in the lap of luxury. Her father was a producer of Broadway shows and had made a hit with his play based on witches. Her mother was a highly prestigious doctor who lived more in the hospital than in their large Fifth Avenue penthouse.

As she told her about her life Alice asked her why she left it. "I mean, your life just sounds so interesting." Cyn smiled politely "Well, I just needed a break." Alice nodded but didn't pursue the topic any further. She quickly asked her about her friends. She grinned, "My best friend was Anna, she was my childhood friend. And then there's Chloe, Erik, Chance, Mimi, and David."

Alice nodded again "Do you have a boyfriend?" she asked her, her eyes wide with curiosity. Cyn shook her head, "Nope." She said it like it was just a fact of life, and in a way it was. Because so many boys would love to be with her, but she believed her soul mate was out there.

They reached the lunchroom and Alice opened the door for her. Cyn gazed around in awe. The room was so full of life and people. She could feel the heat of their gazes on her skin. They wondered who she was and why she was with the beautiful Cullens. They wondered if she was to be another Bella. Another pretty girl among the extraordinarily beautiful Cullens.

They walked to a long table where five people sat. Edward and Bella sat on the end of the table and Alice sat beside Edward. Bella motioned to Cyn to sit beside her. As she sat down she put her bag on the table and a corner of her sketch book fell out.

She went to hide it but they eyes of Alice were quicker. "Oh! You didn't tell me you draw. Can we please see it?" Edward and Bella leaned forward, interested. And embarrassed, she took it out and opened it. On the first page, she drew her dog sleeping on the rug in her living room.

Their eyes widened "Wow." Alice said, voicing out the thoughts of all three of them.

"You're amazing." Bella said her eyes glued to her drawing. Cyn flipped the page and the next drawing was of a guy in the subway listening to his ipod. They were silent with awe. She hesitated on flipping the page, but with the encouraging look Edward sent towards her, she flipped it.

Silence.

Edward and Bella looked at the drawing and then to her, as if waiting for an explanation. She smiled helplessly. Alice just grinned at her. "That's beautiful!" she exclaimed. She turned to see what Bella and Edward's response was.

They were stunned. But finally Edward cleared his throat and asked "Did you draw this when we were in class?" Cyn nodded and looked to see their reaction. Bella seemed to recover from her surprise. She chose her words carefully in her head and when she was done she whispered to me "Can I keep it?"

A laugh. Cyn laughed, something that sounded like bells. A sound that drew the attention of the other five people sitting at the table.

"Sure." Cyn replied, just happy that they didn't think she was weird for drawing them without their permission. She carefully ripped the page from her sketch book and handed it to Bella.

Bella grinned in reply and carefully handed it to Edward. He took it from her and put it safely in one of his books so that it wouldn't wrinkle.

"Bella"

This came from the other end of the table. Cyn turned and was met with a cocky grin from one of the boys. She thought he looked cute, but she had known a lot of cute guys. And none of them, including this guy, was her soul mate.

She turned away uninterested, hoping he would take a hint. He didn't.

"Bella, who's your new friend?" he persisted.

Bella smiled apologetically at Cyn, "She's new, her names Cyn." Bella didn't want to be rude to Mike but she saw how Cyn barely glanced at him. She knew Cyn wasn't interested.

"Cyn." Mike called again. Slowly, deliberately Cyn turned to Mike, a small smile on her face. "Hello" she greeted, she didn't want to seem bitchy on her first day, so she sent Mike a smile, hoping he didn't take it the wrong way.

Unfortunately, he did. Fueled by her smile, he stood up from his seat in the far corner and sat beside Cyn. "I'm Mike" he held out his hand to her. She took it with a small smile and noted his hand was unusually smooth for a man.

She liked her men more rugged. She dropped his hand and turned to her sketchpad again. She looked at Alice who looked like she had trouble keeping a straight face. "Alice, could I draw you?"

Alice happily agreed with one condition "As long as you let me keep it" Cyn didn't feel bad giving away her drawings. She knew art was a gift you had to share with others. Cyn turned to Mike "It was nice meeting you." She said with a tone of finality.

Mike, sour that he had been rejected, turned to the other people in the table and started a conversation.

Edward and Bella smiled at each other, happy that they had made a new friend. Bella leaned back on Edward and carelessly looked at Cyn as she worked on Alice's portrait.

--

A/N: im gonna update as soon as possible. im already done with the2nd and 3rd chapter.

lotsa love, 

TMF


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: i was going to wait until posting this, but i just couldn't wait!

disclaimer: don't own twilight characters.

Chapter Two

Over the past month that Cynthia Carroway had been in Forks, she, Bella, Alice and Edward developed a routine. At 6 am, Cynthia would get ready for school and would wait in front of her house, where only she lived in, to be picked up by Alice.

They would drive to school and would meet with Edward and Bella. Cynthia had first period with Edward and Bella. She shared the second with Angela, a nice quiet girl she had met on the second day of school. The third with Alice. The fourth one she didn't know anyone at first, but she made friends with a boy named Erik. And the fifth was gym, a class she shared with Bella, Alice and Edward

At dismissal time, Cynthia would either go home if she had too much homework or she would go to Bella's house to hangout. Charlie, Bella's dad, had grown accustomed to seeing the four of them watching TV. He had actually grown quite fond of Cynthia, and expressed that she was welcome anytime.

Charlie didn't like her being in her house all alone with her dog. Her parents had gone with her to Forks but on the fourth day of their stay both had expressed the need to go back to New York. They had made Cynthia choose to stay or go. She wanted to stay. She said that she felt that there was something waiting for her in Forks.

Her parents had been surprised, but respected her wishes. They left her with her credit card and said that if she wanted to go home she was free to just up and move back to New York.

At first, she had been frightened at the thought of being at home all alone. But she had grown used to the quiet nights and having Lollipop, her Doberman, there helped.

Tonight she stayed at Bella's house but brought Lollipop along. The dog lay beside Cynthia as she watched TV with Bella. Alice and Edward had gone on a hiking trip with their family, something they did quite often.

Charlie had gone out on a fishing trip with someone called Billy Black, and would not be back until tomorrow. He and Edward didn't like Bella being alone so they asked Cynthia if she would like to sleep over at their house and if she would bring her scary Doberman with her.

She happily agreed, she was going to ask them if she could stay for the weekend anyway.

They were eating spaghetti Bella cooked on the couch and watched a movie about vampires. It was called 'Queen of the Damned'.

Cynthia lazily forked spaghetti into her mouth as she watched the handsome Lestat struggle against chains on a bed as he lusted for the blood of the Queen herself.

"Do you think that Lestat is beautiful?" she asked Bella. Bella mulled over the question as she observed Lestat on the bed. "I think he is, but Edward is even more beautiful." She sighed. Cynthia rolled her eyes good naturedly, "We all know Edward is beautiful. You lucky" she trailed off mumbling words. Bella laughed, "What was that, my jealous beautiful Cyn?"

Cynthia laughed "I don't think ill tell you, your pure innocent heart would stop at such vulgar words."

Bella scoffed "pure and innocent my ass" she mumbled jokingly.

They settled into a comfortable silence where neither felt the urge to fill the space with the incessant droning of unnecessary awkward words. It was eerie how easily Cynthia or 'Cyn' fit into the group. She had become best friends with Alice and Bella in a matter of weeks. Edward knew she was something special, but he didn't care much to look into it. He was just happy that he had someone else to talk to in school other than Bella and Alice.

Cynthia was witty, sassy, and good-humored. She easily rebuffed any offers from any boy with witty lines that made the boy laugh and walk away without humiliation. The only one who hadn't given up was Mike, but he was slowly seeing her more as he was slowly seeing a friend than a potential girlfriend.

Almost thoughtlessly, Cynthia asked, "Do you think Vampires are real?" Out of the corner of her eye, Cynthia saw Bella stiffen. She knew Bella wasn't that good at keeping her emotions controlled. She turned to Bella to hear her response when there was a pounding on the door.

Relieved to have a distraction from Cynthia's question, Bella went to the door and opened it to reveal a tall male covered by a black raincoat. Its raining, Cynthia thought as she looked out the window. She hadn't noticed at all. She quickly looked over the man who spoke to Bella in quick hushed tones and dismissed him in her mind.

The man walked in and dripped rain on the wooden floors. Cynthia got up quickly "Hey! I just mopped the floor!" The man looked to Cynthia and looked like he was ready to verbally reduce her to nothing when he froze. As cliché as it may have sounded, but as their eyes met, time immediately stopped.

Cynthia too froze. She knew this was the reason she moved to Forks. He was the reason.

Shakily, she walked closer to the tall man. He seemed bigger up close. She saw his hands were shaking, dripping more rain on the floor. But that didn't matter. She reached up and hesitated only for a moment before she pushed down his hood.

She breathed; she hadn't realized she had been holding her breath. She was looking up to him, and felt her heart beat wildly in her chest. He was looking at her like he had found something precious and sacred. He was hers now and she was his. She felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. But it beat even faster when he took off his raincoat. He was perfect.

She whimpered when his arms came around her and pulled her close. She whimpered not out of fear but of something else. Anticipation? She stood on her tiptoes and softly planted a kiss on his neck, making him shiver. He wrapped his too long arms around her even tighter and laid his forehead on hers.

He breathed in her scent, a mix of cinnamon and apples, and growled lowly. She shivered and buried her face in his strong muscular chest. He felt warm and safe. She whispered softly in his t-shirt.

"I found you." She paused and let her eyes trail all over his face, memorizing every inch, "I'm Cynthia."

He laughed quietly "I'm Jacob."

She pulled away and mock glared at him "Do you know how long it took me to find you?" she whispered mock angrily. He leaned down and kissed her on the tip of her nose "Well I'm sorry for making you wait." He replied softly.

She melted into putty when she met his gaze. In his gaze was love. Pure unadulterated love. It was a moment that she was always going to remember.

Their gazes didn't break and they didn't notice they were drawing closer until their lips were only a hair's breadth away. They were still for a moment, basking in the warmth of the moment. Until she stood on her tiptoes and lightly pressed her lips to his. It was like coming home after an eternity of wandering in strange places. It was like eating chocolate when you haven't eaten chocolate for a year. It was like waking up. It was just… amazing.

When they parted, they heard someone clear their throat. They turned at the same time and blushed when they saw Bella standing with Edward. Bella was grinning broadly at the couple but Edward was glaring hatefully at Jacob.

"Mutt," growled Edward as he moved to stand in front of Bella as if protecting her from him. "Leech," Jacob growled just as angrily as he moving in front of Cynthia to block her from Edward.

"Bella" Cynthia called from behind Jacob. Bella looked at Cynthia from behind Edward "Yes, Cyn?" she said. "What's happening?" Cynthia asked loudly. "I'll tell you later." Bella replied just as loudly.

Edward glared at Jacob "What are you doing with Cynthia?" he asked angrily. If it was possible, Jacob's gaze seemed to fill up with even more hate. "She's mine," he growled lowly, possessively. Edward then looked like he understood. He nodded at Jacob and turned to Bella, all the hate gone from him "Bella, take Cyn upstairs to your room. Answer all her questions. Take Lollipop with you, just to be safe," he said to her softly.

Bella looked worriedly at him "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice laced with concern. Edward smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead "Ill tell you later." He hugged her before letting her go to Cynthia. She took Cynthia's hand, called Lollipop and went upstairs.

When they were gone from sight, Jacob turned his hateful gaze on Edward. Edward scoffed at him "Put it away Jacob." Jacob seemed to calm down but not completely. Edward didn't mind "Are you sure?" he asked Jacob vaguely. Jacob seemed to understand him and nodded. "I'm sure. Do you know them?"

Edward growled scarily. "I do."

"The Volturi are here."

A/N: please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, i WAS gonna hold out on you guys... but i decided not to:)

Disclaimer: i dont own twilight

&&&

Chapter Three

"Who are the Volturi?" Cynthia asked Edward from the window. Edward was standing in the farthest corner in the room from the window. He held Bella against his front with his nose buried in her hair. When Cynthia asked why he was doing that he replied, "You stink" Cynthia had been offended but after Bella explained it to her, she understood.

"The Volturi are a royal family of vampires who live in Voltera, Italy" came his muffled reply.

"Why are they coming here?" asked Cynthia, confused. Warm arms wrapped around her middle and she was pulled against the warm muscular body that she loved.

Cynthia heard a groan from Edward but she didn't mind him. She turned around and buried her face in Jacob's shoulder. She breathed in his musky woody scent and put her lips to his ear "I don't think you stink," she whispered, kissing his ear. He shivered from the warm touch of her lips.

"Tease" he whispered. And she laughed, her laugh that was loud but still sounded like bells.

"Stop it" came Edwards agonized voice. Cynthia laughed and turned around to stick her tongue out at him. Bella laughed kissed the top of Edwards head. Bella replied for Edward "Well, they may come to check for me or they may be coming just for the heck of it," she paused "The Volturi is a very mysterious group," she added.

Cynthia nodded, and tried to think straight. But how could she think straight when a delicious delectable werewolf was ravaging her neck with kisses. "Jacob, stop it!" she squealed trying to pull away from him. But he just laughed and pulled her even tighter against him. Edward made a gagging noise in the back of his throat and Bella just swatted his arm.

"I think they're very sweet," she whispered to him as she looked at them with a smile. She leaned back on Edward "They remind me of you and me" she added lazily. Edward gave a groan "Never compare me to that mutt" he muttered to her. Bella frowned at him "Edward, at least be civil to him for Cyn's sake." She whispered to him.

He lifted his head from her hair to look at her "I still can't believe that Cyn turned down all those other boys. For that." He nodded his head towards Jacob disgusted. Jacob turned to him and bared his teeth at him threateningly. Cyn pulled Jacob's head down to hear and whispered something in his ear. The expression on her face told them that she was pleading to him. And both of them knew whatever Cyn wanted, she would get.

Jacob growled, not at Cyn, but at whatever she said. But he nodded anyway. Cyn turned to them and smiled "Bella, since Edward is here, do you mind if I go home?" she asked. Bella nodded, she understood what Cyn was trying to say. Their boyfriends looked like they were going to attack each other.

Cyn detached herself from Jacob and walked to Bella. Bella, for the sake of Edward, separated from him and met Cyn halfway. They hugged each other tightly. When they separated Bella grinned, "I don't think you smell." Cyn laughed, "Neither do you." She leaned in closer to Bella "I think they're just making up the stink thing." She whispered conspiringly. Bella nodded, her eyes wide with laughter "That's what I thought too."

They grinned at each other, both happy that they met each other. Cyn looked at Edward "Edward," he looked at her, and after a pause, smiled. She smiled back at him "Please be nice." She whispered to him. He stiffened but agreed, "Ill try, Cyn." He replied curtly. She smiled at him.

She looked at Bella, "Is it okay if I leave Lollipop here?" Bella nodded her head. Charlie didn't like the dog that much, but Bella sure did.

Cyn turned to Jacob and held out a hand. Without a hint of hesitation, he came to her and they walked out of the room and out of the house. Bella and Edward watched them go, different thoughts in their mind.

Bella thought, 'I would have never thought that they would end up together.' She paused 'Actually, they look like they were meant to be together.' She mulled over the contrast of Jacob's midnight black hair and Cyn's golden blonde hair.

Edward's thoughts, however, were slightly more serious, 'It's weird. I can't read Cynthia's mind either…' He was worried. Maybe the Volturi were here for not only Bella, but Cynthia too.

&&&

"So…" Cynthia's eyes squinted in concentration "Let me get this straight. My two friends are vampires who are, supposedly, quote-unquote vegetarians, my other friend is a soon-to-be vampire who is in a quote-unquote dangerous relationship with one of the said vampires, my boyfriend is a werewolf, werewolves being the natural enemies of vampires, and I am smack dab in the middle of a age-old pact, that states," Cyn took a deep breath before continuing "that the Cullens, who are kind of my adopted family in Forks, may not cross the border into Quileute territory, the place I kind of consider now as a second home?" She finished, taking shallow breaths. She grinned at Jacob through her panting, "Did I get it right?"

It had been 2 weeks since she had found out about everything. She took it all in a stride, and accepted them all. But what she couldn't accept was that her two friends were so disgusted by her boyfriend. She had just opted to half her time between them. Weekday mornings were spent with her friends. Weekday afternoons were spent with Jacob; sometimes they went to La Push. Every first and third weekend were spent with Jacob. Every second and fourth weekend were supposed to be spent with the Cullens, who had grown quite fond of the girl. Supposed to be, but Jacob always ended up breaking the agreement and went to the Cullen house to pick her up.

Jacob laughed at her "Okay, love, deep breaths. Yes, you did get it right," he kissed the tip of her nose. "And i'm very proud of you. I take it back when I said that blondes were dumb." He added, a grin snaking its way on his lips.

She just smiled at him "Damn straight." She replied in a ghetto voice. Jacob pretended to grimace "Don't ever do that again" he replied in a mock strained voice.

Cynthia pouted at him and crossed her arms "You're no fun, Jacob." She said to him, sticking out her tongue. He growled "Oh, yeah?" and he kissed her full on the mouth. Cynthia squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Jacob leaned back so that Cyn was lying on top of him. Cyn then straddled his hips and pushed down with her own hips.

They would've gone further if they hadn't heard someone clear their throat behind them. They both turned at the same time with the same raised eyebrow looks, neither of them embarrassed at being caught making out on the hood of Jacob's car that was parked on the side of the road in plain sight.

They were surprised to see that it was Bella who interrupted their 'make-out' session. She was standing in front of the car, an amused smile on her lips and her hand on her hips. Cynthia immediately got off the hood of the car and walked to Bella. Jacob just leaned back on the windshield and watched Cynthia with a satisfied look on his face.

"Vampire Girl!" Cyn greeted Bella jokingly. Ever since Cyn had met Emily, she had started using the term, but only in good taste. Bella had even started calling Cyn 'Wolf Girl' in return.

Bella grinned, "Wolf Girl! How goes your Wolf boy?" she asked, looking over to Jacob. Jacob raised a hand in greeting, and continued staring at Cyn. Cyn shrugged at Bella and turned around to glare at Jacob.

'Stop it' she mouthed at him. He grinned and replied, "What was that? I couldn't hear you." He laughed at his own joke, while Bella and Cyn just looked at him blankly. Cyn rolled her eyes at him and turned to Bella "He's so lame. I don't know why I put up with him." She said to Bella. Jacob laughed, "You know you love me" he called out to her as he let his head fall back and closed his eyes to rest.

Bella grinned; it was so cute how Cyn and Jacob acted around each other. They bickered like an old married couple but had the passion of two horny teenagers. Cyn looked lovingly at Jacob for a second before she turned back to Bella.

"So, what's up?"

Bella turned somber and she remembered why she was looking for Cynthia and Jacob in the first place. "Well," she paused and carefully chose her words "I think you should stay with Jacob in his place for this week" She winced at how nervous her voice sounded but tried to hide it by smiling.

Too bad Cynthia was too perceptive for her own good. She looked at skeptically "Why?" she drew out the syllable. Bella smiled apprehensively "No reason." She said. Cynthia looked at her suspiciously one more time before she sighed in defeat "Fine" she let out a smile at Bella's triumphant look "But you are a crappy liar, no offense" Bella's brow furrowed but it smoothed out when she grinned "None taken. I'll explain to you when I'm allowed to."

As she uttered those words, a Silver S60 R Volvo pulled up on the road just beside Jacob's Volkswagen Rabbit. The window rolled down and they both looked to see Edward waving at them.

Bella smiled "Well, there's my ride." She gave Cynthia a hug "See you next week." She went to the car and Edward opened her door from the inside. As she slid in her seat, Edward pecked her on the cheek.

Cynthia waved at them "Bye Edward!"

Edward waved back at her but then made a face "You stink, Cyn." He smiled as Cynthia stuck out her tongue at him.

He rolled up the windows and they drove down the road until Cynthia couldn't see them anymore. She jumped when she heard a voice beside her ear.

"Are you gonna stand here all day or are you gonna go back with me to La Push?" Jacob gave her a grin that she could only describe as wolfish. Cynthia grinned and wound her arms around his neck "Pushy, aren't we." She whispered reaching up until her lips were just touching his but not completely. He went to kiss her but just when their lips were about to meet she pulled back slightly.

Jacob groaned, "Not this again," he whispered, frustrated. Cyn giggled as he tried to kiss her again, but failed when she pulled back again. He frowned but then smiled. Cyn lifted an eyebrow in inquiry, but yelped when he lifted her feet off the ground easily and sat her on the hood of the car. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he growled and laid his forehead on her forehead.

"No escape now,"

She smiled, "Just how I like it" she whispered before finally ending his misery and kissing him. He growled into the kiss and let one arm snake around her torso to press her against him and let his other hand reach up and cradle the back of her head so he could deepen the kiss.

She let out small feminine whimpers that just turned him on even more. They broke apart when air became an issue and just looked at each other with lust and love filled eyes. Mostly love, though.

It was quiet, except for their heavy breathing and the occasional birdcall from the forest.

"Jacob," Cynthia whispered. He let untangled her legs from his waist and went to lie beside her on the hood of the car before he answered her.

"Yeah, Cyn?" came his gruff reply.

Cyn smiled, "Let's go. I have to get my stuff at home." Jacob was silent for a while and Cyn knew he was thinking about something. He then turned to her and grinned that wolfish grin again, the grin that reserved for her only.

"Let's not. You can use my shirts. I love seeing how tiny you are in my shirts." He replied. Cyn laughed, a laugh that was reserved only for him too. She agreed with him. She loved the smell of his clothes. They smelled like him. She secretly wished his smell would rub off on her, but she knew he loved her own smell too much.

They got off the hood when the stars started coming out and went into the car and headed towards La Push.

Jacob's nose twitched when he smelled the too sweet scent of vampires, but he wrote it off as being Edwards scent. After all, he had been there a while ago. He smiled as Cyn took his hand in her own. He glanced down only for a second and his heart thumped when he saw how small hers was compared to his huge ones.

Neither of them had noticed the dark figure at the end of the road behind them growling softly and sniffing at the direction of the car.

A/N: okay, thats it! PLEEEEEAAAAAASE RnR


End file.
